Les Amants Perdus
by X-ADELLE-X
Summary: Draco se souvient de Harry, Harry se souvient de Draco. Ils se souviennent de leur histoire d'Amour et veulent plus que tout, pouvoir la recomencer. Trois petits chapitres
1. Chapter 1

_Salut cher lecteur et lectrice._

_J'espère que cette petite fic de trois chapitre vas vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture!___

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Draco promena ses mains sur les fines courbe de la jeune fille endormie. Ses cheveux brun légèrement bouclés tombait sur ses épaules nues. Il avait fait l'amour toute la nuit et il venait juste de remarquer que ses cheveux bouclait. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait a faire que ses cheveux boucle, il ne se rappelait plus son nom, ni son age. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait a faire?

Absolument rien.

Tout ce qui importait c'était ses yeux verts qui brillaient et lui rappelait son amour perdus.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Je sais, c'est plutôt court, mais j'ai pas voulut faire plus long. C'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité, alors, j'espère que c'est quand même bon, pour compenser la petitesse des chapitres._

_Review please?_

_À la semaine prochaine pour la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut a vous fan de fiction!_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture ___

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Harry caressa une seconde fois la poitrine de sa partenaire. Oui, partenaire était le mot juste, pas amante ni même maîtresse. C'était juste une aventure d'une nuit comme il en avait eu tant d'autre. Mais encore une fois, il avait plein de détails chez la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas remarquer. Comme la finesse de ses traits, ou l'élégance de ses jambes, qui semblait fraîchement épilées.

Mais ça, il s'en fichait, car comme un multitude de chose, sa ne comptait pas.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était la blondeur de ces cheveux, qui lui faisait penser a son amour perdue.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_J'espère que vous avez aimés._

_Désolé pour les fautes._

_À la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre._

_Un p'tit review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le dernier chapitre!_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai totalement oublier, disons que j'ai été très occuper, mais la voila le chapitre!  
_

_Je suis toute contente, c'est la première fic que je termine! (à part les OS mais sa compte pas)_

_Bonne lecture ___

Draco promena son regard dans le bar bondé. Il analysait les yeux des gens, afin de déterminer avec qui pourrait-il bien finir la nuit. Filles ou garçons, sa ne le dérangeait pas. Certain regards retinrent son attention mais pas plus qu'un instant, cela n'était pas assez semblable a ce qu'il cherchait si désespérément à remplacer. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il trouvât. Des yeux émeraudes. Leur propriétaire, était assis dans le fond de la salle, et regardait la salle de manière désintéresser. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit a qui ils appartenait.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Au même moment :

Harry jetait des coups d'œil distrait a la salle. Cherchant un homme ou une femme d'une blondeur extrême. Pas grâce a une teinture, mais bien des cheveux blonds naturel, quasiment blancs. Si fins et doux, agréable a sentir et a toucher. Le genre de cheveux qui nous fonds presque perdre pied rien qu'en y glissant nos doigts. C'était rare, unique même. Mais Harry ne perdait pas espoir. Depuis plusieurs années, il recherchait a se rappeler son amant du temps passer par différent moyen. Les cheveux en était un. Au cours de ses pensées, il aperçue des cheveux blonds, étrangement semblable a ceux qu'il aimaient. Lorsqu'il reconnue leur possesseur, il faillit s'évanouir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent de leur place et se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre. Draco passa les bras autour du coup de amour tandis que Harry passait une main autour de sa taille, et qu'il glissait l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Enfin dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, Draco ne sut que dire c'est en fixant les yeux de sa tendre moitié qu'il dit

-Toujours aussi accro a mes cheveux a se que je vois.

-Puis-je te faire remarquer que tu n'est pas mieux, tu n'as pas lâcher mes yeux du regard depuis….

-Toujours, murmura Draco dans un soupir, je n'ai jamais cesser de penser a toi.

-Moi aussi, tu m'as manquer. Toi et ton rire, toi et ton sourire, toi et ton égoïsme, et je dois bien l'avouer, tes cheveux mon manquer aussi, Mais toi, juste toi, c'est ça qui ma manquer le plus.

-La profondeur de tes réflexions, ta présence et ton réconfort, ta manière de me dire que tout vas bien en riant, alors que c'est tout a fait le contraire, ton esprit de gryffondor, toi mon survivant, mon balafré, mon Griffy, mon Potter, c'est toi, plus que tes yeux, qui m'as manquer.

C'est ainsi que le survivant glissa sa main dans celle de celui qu'il aimait. Et ils quittèrent le bar, près a recommencer une histoire d'amour qui n'était et ne seras jamais terminer.

_Ça y est c'est la fin, non pas de leur histoire, mais de cette fic!_

_Merci a tout ceux qui ont reviewer, sa fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Un petit review pour finir?_


End file.
